


The Elven Princess's Curse

by LoveSack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Curses, Elves, Fantasy, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Large Cock, Magic, Magic Cock, Magic-Users, Other, Princess - Freeform, Royalty, Sexual Violence, Vaginal Sex, Witch - Freeform, multiple dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSack/pseuds/LoveSack
Summary: An outcast princess goes on an epic journey to stop an evil witch and find cure to a magical curse cast upon her!
Kudos: 15





	The Elven Princess's Curse

It was a warm day in the midst of some of the warmest summer days anyone had ever felt and an elf sorceress named Florence had made her way down to a certain popular beach resort. She's an adventurer and a talented, yet not very experienced, sorceress at her relatively young age of 19. For an elf nineteen is however nothing, they're a dignified race and able to get several hundred years old, they're intelligent fast learners at that. Elves are physically weaker than other races but, they're nimble and flexible making an elf trained in the arts of combat an unpredictable and efficient opponent. Florence however hasn't been raised among her kin, she's been living among humans since she was little, trained by her adoptive human parents, a couple without any children of their own and both of them masters in the magical arts. Florence is outlawed from her own country by the king of the elves himself, a man living in fear of her... of his own daughter! A daughter born with a curse!

Growing up Florence had to learn to adapt to her curse. It's a very unique curse which makes her sprout a new girl-cock every year, nineteen cocks she has, nineteen of these things and each and every one of them is able to grow and become several feet long! One would imagine even the humans would shun her but that's not the case, she's able to move around them freely just because of her sorcery ways. Florence is able to hide curse appendages, every single one of her dicks able to be hidden from sight as if effectively moved to another dimension. The curse is however strong and she has to stay on her toes, else her dicks slip back into this reality when not called upon and grows out of her one after the other and it freaks people out!

Florence sighed, it was hot, the sun was coming down at full force, her hat, robes and boots were making the summer heat even more unbearable! This blonde elf-girl had made her way to the beach for some fun and relaxation, she had just the day prior completed a simple but lengthy supply run type quest. She blinked and peered into her pouch with her golden-colored eyes, she had been handsomely compensated for a quest without any fighting in it, “heck why they thought they needed to hire a spell-caster for an easy quest like that was anyone's guess...” Florence wondered, but on the other hand; fighting was something she really preferred to avoid, if possible. She had been on the road for three weeks in a party with two others and she had to 'enjoy' her party members' company for the duration, both of them had been men. She heard from a local in town about this place and that it was relatively close by and she decided to make the trek by foot.

The elven girl gazed out at the beach, there were a lot of palm trees abound and it was close to a tall cliff, both the cliff and the trees offered shade to the visitors and on top of the cliff itself they had built the primary resort. This place was a sort of resort for adventurers and all manner of people belonging to the middle class, it was a popular vacation destination and a not too expensive stay. There were three large buildings at the top of the cliff making up resort, each of them were double-storied with easily a few hundred available rooms, the structures and been painted white, two of them only had rooms and one of them was the main inn, it held the reception desk as well as the cafeteria and more apartment style rooms.

There was a lot of people around Florence observed, men and women enjoying the heat, soaking in the ocean waves, or baking in the sun working their tans. Flo took especial interest to some of the hot looking girls, she herself has always had preference for girls over men, when these bold and butch adventurer types tries to ask her out she turns them down decisively, making it clear to them that she's not interested and tells them that she's a lesbian, which was basically the truth...

On the beach Flo saw thick women, thin women, busty women, tall women, short women... there was soo much to love! This 'dignified' elf-girl almost drooled at the lip as she was observing them, she could feel her crotch stir. Many of them were however wearing something curious, bras and panties of a kind she had never seen before, they were much thinner, had more elaborate designs and most importantly were a-lot sexier! If she were to show up down there wearing her rags, in comparison, for underwear on she'd feel really out-of-place! Florence went for a stroll in the sweltering heat along the boardwalk and there were several small beach shacks and stands there, all of them selling something. Florence spotted one that looked like it sold swimwear and more precisely sexy ones like she'd spotted all the girls down there wearing!

Florence went inside the small wooden shack. It had a large open window facing the path just outside, four rows of hangers with swimsuits and swim-trunks and in the background some soft music could be heard playing from a tuned magi-crystal behind the counter. Magi-crystals are round light reflecting orbs which can either be used for two-way distance calls, or for tuning into one-way broadcasts like this one had been, a station playing some soft tropical themed tunes, but there are other stations including ones that does news. They're fairly simple to operate even without any magic training, many of people has and uses them.

Florence were looking around and she couldn't see another soul in the store and the shop wasn't even large at that, there were no other customers in and more importantly; “where was the proprietor?” Flo wondered and as soon as she did, she suddenly heard a booming voice coming from behind: “Everything alright little miss?”

The voice had surprised Florence and made her jump from, she turned around quickly and wound up face to face with the shopkeeper! Standing before her were a tall beefy male ogre in white tank top and leather shorts, he had appeared pretty much out of no-where! Florence is quite tall at six-foot, two inches with a slender build and the ogre had to be closer to eight feet in height, which was tall even among ogres. He had tanned skin, dark hair, sideburns and a receding hairline.

The ogre had to bend forward because he was taller than the shack had available headroom. “How did someone so huge manage to sneak up on her and her keen elven ears?” Florence wondered to herself but she quickly dismissed that thought.

“I'm looking for a swimsuit, a new and cute one,” Florence said, looking up at him.

“Oh, but of course,” he said, “hmm... hmm... I think we have ones in your size over there,” he pointed her in a direction further inside after visually measuring Florence's body.

“Uhm... okay, thanks...” she said a bit creeped out but she followed his direction and made for further inside and indeed this was the place! Florence went through the different patterns, they varied widely in price and after several minutes of browsing she found a cute flowery bandini that was just her size and picked it up.

“Oooh! Good choice little miss,” the voice of the ogre boomed from behind her a second time. “We have dressing booths in the back if you want to put it right away,” he continued.

Him sneaking up on her made jumped again! “T-thanks...” she said as she looked back at him and his big stupid grin then she headed for and went inside of the small curtained off booth and got changed. Florence covered herself as much as she could while changing into the bikini... just in case the brute was peering at her. The bikini was a perfect match! Flo felt the soft material now supporting her C-cup breasts, it felt really nice against her smooth skin. Florence left the booth with her regular clothes in a bundle under arm and made her way to the counter, the tall ogre were standing behind with a big grin on his face manning the register.

“Anything else?” he asked and Florence settled on picking up a pair of flip-flops and large a white bath towel, it all landed on 50 silver. Florence had recently gotten paid and had that amount and then some so she paid him and forced a smiled for him, this made him very happy.

The shopkeeper smiled back at her, in fact he had been smiling this hole time. “Tell me... what material is this? I've never felt a fabric this soft before,” Florence asked with curiosity and held back an urge to touch the bikini while she was wearing it in front of him.

“It's silk! Made by the finest elven artisans of the southern kingdom!” he boomed, he was proud to be selling such genuine finely crafted garments.

“The southern kingdom?” Florence said and took a step backwards... that's the kingdom where she was born, the proud elven-nation of Alfnao! The very same country that had banished her at the young age of three... Florence shook her head, she didn't want to think about it, she looked up and thanked the shop keeper for the information. Florence left the shop and kept an eye on the ogre who waved at her as she left wearing that newly purchased bathing suit.

“Time to hit the beach!” She said to herself, she'd worry about anything else later.

Florence could hear it, the whispering from the people around her, they were talking about her, gazing at her, she was an elf and a good-looking one at that and she knew it. There were mostly humans around so a tall elf did stand out, she kinda liked the attention however. Flo had to be on her toes, she got a curse to contend with and the curse is tied to her arousal... normally everything is fine, she looks like a girl in every way, but she is in very fact a dick-girl! And not just any dick-girl a massively multi-hung one too!

Florence found a nice empty spot in the shade under a palm tree and decides to place her blanket there and laid down to rest before deciding what to do next. Florence would just take a breather for now bug she was hopefully that she would be able to seek out some “fun” too. A nice girl who would be open to let a dick-girl do her, after all Florence has a very high libido.~ She covered her mouth as best she could and let out a big yawn, then she closed her eyes and almost drifted off to sleep. She laid resting her weary eyes and dozed for about five minutes when suddenly two figures appeared next to her, Flo had sensed their approach and looked up. Standing there were two very pretty human girls in their early twenties, they looked down at her and smiled, one of them were a brunette with short hair and hazel brown eyes and the other a red-head with two long twintails and bright green eyes.

“Yes?” Florence asked and sat up.

“We saw you back there, coming out of one of the beach shacks and well... we wanted to talk to you,” the red-head said, she were taller and more athletic than her shorter curvier brunette friend. 

“Yeah, we spotted you going here and thought we wanted to learn more about you... gosh are you ever pretty in that swimsuit,” the other one praised her, “we wanted to see if you'd be up to coming back with us to our room for some cider and maybe some fun? I mean... you're totally our type!” she boldly added. 

“Wait, wait,” Florence protested. “First of all, thanks for the compliments... secondly this is all just a bit too fast and forward for my taste... I don't even know either of your names and you don't know mine... yet,” she said as she took the initiative to introduced herself first; “I'm Florence.”

“Oops, sorry about that...” the taller red-head said as she scratched the back of her head and laughed awkwardly, “the name's Rachel and this here's my friend Song, a silly name I know but her parents are musicians, it's something of a thing,” Rachel introduced them both and Song frowned at having her name being called 'silly' by her friend.

Florence looked up at Rachel, she was the easier out of the two to talk to, Song's enormous DD-cup breasts were some serious attention seekers and Florence didn't want to be rude. These two really pulled off their own choices of swimsuits, Rachel wore a purple one-piece swimsuit and her friend Song wore a white one with black straps that did a good job at highlighting her big round breasts, thick plump rear and cute chubby tummy too.

The red-head flexed, she had some muscle on her and it was obvious she worked out. “How about it?” Rachel asked as Florence stood up. Florence is tall and pretty much towered over the much shorter Song being nine inches taller than her. Song being five foot, five inches tall, Flo even had Rachel beat with her height, Rachel herself is five foot, nine.

“I could tell you were tall but whoa man... you're even taller than I though,” Rachel chuckled as she were looking up at her as standing there with her hands on her hips.

“I hope that's not a problem...” Florence said quietly while Song looked up at the tall beautiful elf in pretty much awe.

“No-no, no problem at all,” Rachel assured her and Song nodded in agreement, “come on,” Rachel got hold of Florence's hand and pulled on it as she started to lead her up the path to the resort proper.

From the force that Rachel tugged at Florence's arm it made her think that Rachel was an adventure, a melee fighter or something of that class. But in actuality as they got to know each other some, it turned out she was but a barmaid. Rachel told Florence about her work at the bar which entailed everything from serving the guests to carrying beer kegs, her gains were the fruits of some of some that heavy lifting.

Song too told her a little about herself. Much like her mother she was a singer much, and accompanying them was her big sister Melody. Song also mentioned that her sister is typically out with friends, and likely wouldn't be walking in on them; she mostly just used the room as a place to sleep. 

The chatting made their walk in the sun feel much shorter and when they made it to the summit they took a left turn to the left and entered one of the apartment buildings, one which wasn't the main inn. They headed up the stairs for the second floor, and from there made it to the room.

It was a single room but quite big and had four whole beds to it, all of the walls and the floor were made of the same white painted wood as the outside had been, there was a single smallish gray painted table, a potted green plant in a gray vase in the corner, a blue and white floor mat and the place had a single window which were shaped like a diamond. This was some of the most luxurious furnishing Flo had ever seen at any inn. The bathroom facilities however was a shared ordeal located back on the ground floor. 

“Ah, you left your magi-crystal where anyone could see it...” Song said as she pointed at a cyan colored crystal stone which laid there for anyone to see on the table. 

“Pfff, you worry too much, you even left yours at home,” Rachel laughed, “but fine, next time we head out I'll put it under my pillow if that makes you feel better,” she patted her shorter friend right on the head.

“Don't treat me like a kid, we're the same age,” Song fumed, which just made Rachel shrug.

“I'm curious about you two... are you lovers?” Florence interjected seeing their behavior and that made Rachel burst out in laughter.

“N-no... well, we're childhood friends,” Song began as her friend kept laughing, “we're like you know... friends with benefits?” she explained pretty much as Rachel's laughing fit ended.

Rachel sniffled as she recovered, “Yup! we go way back and while I can say we do enjoy each other's company, lovers we're not.” Rachel added as they detailed their relationship. “But anyways, we're here enjoying the sun and well... making some new friends too,” Rachel said and got up close to the tall blonde and started to feel her up. “Mmmh... Melody has no idea what she's missing out on...” this pair was both of them hooked on girl-on-girl loving!

Florence moaned, gosh Rachel were even more forward than Flo initially guessed... but this got her excited! She felt another stir coming from her crotch... was it time to reveal herself before things got any further? It was! Rachel's hands were exploring the her body, she went ever lower and then... she reached her crotch...

“Ah! What's this...” Rachel felt something, something small but also stiff... something which grew bigger by the second! Rachel yanked Florence's bikini bottoms down and then she saw it: A girl-cock! It were a mere three inches long... but evidently still growing! “W-what's this thing?” she wasn't appalled by it, she was rather intrigued.”~

“W-well... I'm a sorceress by trade like I said on the way up here and uhm... I'm actually a dick girl and... aaahn...” Florence let out another moan and then a second cock sprouted from where her clit would've been and much like the other one it grew bigger and fast! The first one had become six inches already and the second one was pushing past three inches in length and both shafts were still far from done growing!

Song stood there frozen... this wasn't at all what she had been expecting, but she kinda liked it. “Touch it...” she told her Rachel, “I wanna see what happens.”

Rachel were aroused and she had become even more so, “this magician has some tricks up her sleeves,” she thought to herself as she got moist, things had just gotten even more interesting! “Why don't you come over here yourself? hmm...” Rachel asked Song as she began to stroke the bigger one on her own volition. Rachel stroked that one very gently using only her fingers and she could feel that thing lively throb between them. “This is some party trick you got here...” Rachel finally said, “if I had known we'd be picking up a dick-girl I would have brought some condoms.” Rachel had a big grin on her lips as she got even more into it, wrapping her hand around that length and tugged on it harder. It looked like they might not need pull out any of the sex-toys this time.~

Suddenly there were “ah!” one, then “oh!” two and finally “nnh...” three big futa-balls dangling there between Florence's legs, she moaned every time one of them dropped, seemingly coming out of her pussy and they began to grow bigger in size much like her girl-cocks were!

“I... I've never done it with a dick-girl before... I mean... I didn't even know girls could even have more than one dick...” Song said as she made her way closer. Rachel was still tugging away on that first one which had grown to a meaty nine-inch long dong and the other one was still playing catch-up with six inches to its stature.~

“Three balls and two dicks huh... interesting combination...” Rachel mused as the member she was focusing on grew too thick for her fingers to properly wrap around. Song joined her childhood friend and began to stroke Florence's second cock, stroking it back and forth, up and down “t-this is the first time I'm stroking a dick... am I doing it right?” she asked and her plump breasts were jiggling as she stroked Flo's smaller thing. “It's kinda spongy...” was one of her first impressions.

“Y-yes... you're doing just fine... I'm happy that you two are soo accepting of this... I mean; it's not everyone who's into dick-girls.” Florence had meant to tell them but Rachel had been so eager to it she kinda of missed her chance.

Rachel leaned in and then wrapped her eager lips around it, taking Flo's entire cock-head like so! It made Florence's dick surge in size! It grew lengthier and thicker! It swelled until it hit a staggering sixteen inches in length and only then did its growth burst subside. “Wow! you're massive... oh! And your balls are the size of grapefruits!” she pulled back to say for a second then she got back into it with renewed vigor! Working that member of Florence's with her tongue over and over, licking down the side of that beast before getting back to sucking on the pre-cum leaking dick-tip!

Seeing her friend get so into it made Song eager to give Florence's other dick a taste of her own, she looked up at Florence and got patted on her head. Those cute eyes of Flo's looked to be in so much pleasure, how could she not be licking this cutie's dick already? Song got to it! She targeted licking the head in particular, around the crown and over the tip of that dick, she were slurping up the pre-cum as it came out... it had a kinda had a sweet taste to it... yum! Song sucked on it harder as she felt the pre was her reward for doing great and she made that one rise to an impressive fifteen inches worth of rock-hard girl cock before stopping!

“Soo big... I'm like wow... I've never seen cocks like this before!” Rachel exclaimed “...kinda makes me wanna take both...” she hornily admitted and this statement made Song snap at her friend, she would not let Rachel monopolize Florence like that!

“No way!” Song protested.

Not wanting to have a fight Florence decides to defuse the situation and pushed... and as she pushed out from her crotch area came a third dick! It sprouted right out of her and it very quickly grew in size joining the others, it even wound up surpassing both of them in size! A beefy seventeen inches long girl-rod! Rachel and Song were in awe as the elf-girl threw a third dick into the mix! their mouths watered from excitement and their pussies got so wet they were literary gushing.~ 

“How many can you have?!” Rachel exclaimed before lustfully popping the newest out of her cocks in her mouth and she sucked on it hungrily! Florence smirked, she loved this, she loved having girls suck and stroke her dicks, she loved it almost as much as she loved to pound their insides with them. While Florence adores penetrative sex her semen is beyond potent and pretty much guarantees pregnancy and the volumes of batter she produces is far beyond what any condom can handle, she'd have to pull out before climaxing else they'd get stuck with human-elf babies... she does find it very difficult to abort in the heat of the moment however.

Song went back to sucking on the tip of the smallest of Flo's members, she didn't want to go too overboard this still being the first dick she had ever played with.~ Song then attempted to suck on that beast, wrapping her lips around it which made her gag, it might've been the smallest out of the bunch but at fifteen inches was still massive!

They kept at it for another minute when Florence finally announced: “Mmh... good going girls, that's enough foreplay, let's move on to real deal...” she smiled at them and they were more than eager! They let go of her dicks and got undressed then moved and laid down on the same bed, they got up close to each other and while laying there side-by-side they showed off their wetnesses to the tall blond multi-hung futa! Song's wet pussy was entirely hairless and smooth while Rachel's had a neat little red landing strip.

Florence closed the distance, licking her lips when she did, she were holding two out of her three dicks in her slender hands. Florence gently pushed her fifteen incher against Song's eager entrance and with her other two bigger shafts she probed both of Rachel's more experienced holes! “Alright... I'm going in...” Flo announced, allowing them to brace themselves for the coming impact! Florence's cocks were not only massively lengthy they were also terribly thick! they were three, three and a half and four-inches in width respectively!

With one big opening push Flo got her futa-dicks inside all the girls' holes and girths made the moan! “S-sixteen inches of raw dick up my bottoms a-and seventeen inside of m-my pussy... intense!” Rachel managed to say. Song enjoyed herself so much she looked like she was in heaven, this was first time she had a real dick, and she loved it.~

“Nnnnh!” Song came, she squirted her fem-cum everywhere and played with her incredible breasts as she took every inch! Florence thrust then pulled, in and out, she managed to burrow her rods deeper inside with every repetition and she loved it! it had been soo long! Way too long!

“D-do it! P-push that thing inside of my womb... I can feel you battering it... m-mmmh,” Rachel said in between moans, then bit her lip in anticipation just as Florence did just that! She pushed her four inch thick, seventeen inch long cock right inside of the muscular girl's cervix and she slammed it right against the back wall inside of her womb and not long afterwards she did the same to Song's! Both of the screamed and repeatedly had orgasmic squirts! Their pussies while sopping wet tightened around Florence's cock. They kept cumming and Florence wasn't far from doing so herself!

Flo could feel herself edging and attempted to pull out. “N-noo... what are you doing!” the two of them protested.

“I-I'm about to blow and I...” Florence began but got interrupted! 

“Do it! Do it inside!” Song shouted, her voice full of need.

“M-me too... fill me with your gooey love!” Rachel demanded and pulled Florence in closer.~

“O-okay...” one more push! Florence lost her reason to their lust and then pushed inside of them the deepest she could and proceeded to blow her wad inside! “Cumming soo... m-much!” Flo stuttered as she filled their wombs and Rachel's rear! Blast after blast, goop after goop of thickness inflated them and made their bellies big and oh-so-round! especially Rachel having both her holes filled with Florence's love!

“Y-yes!” “O-oooh!”

Florence's mind went blank, she had pumped them full of babymaking-seed and made both of them very pregnant!

Then very suddenly the door flung open and bursting inside was Melody! Song's big sister, and she was mad! “W-what the hell is going on in here!” she yelled in disbelief, seeing her sister and her friend with the biggest tummies ever. “W-what are you doing to my sister!“ Melody yelled and pointed squarely at Florence who was still balls deep inside of both of them.

A cum drunk Song waved at her sister as she laid there on her back, “heeeya big sis...” she patted her inflated tummy with her other hand and the cum inside went sloshing, splish, splash and splosh!

“I-I can explain,” Florence began but then she heard an inner voice, a dreaded voice, a voice which Flo time and time again thought she had overcome for good!

“Explain?” The voice said, “why not just fuck her too?” It was the voice of the curse, Florence's curse. A horny curse, a rude curse one which Florence one which she hadn't heard for some time and she thought she had finally beaten with her last mastery. The curse has been the primary reason for why Florence has tirelessly been training all these years, to one day find a way to nullify this curse and be in complete control of her own body!

“I can feel it... you're loosing control as the pleasure of release takes over... now it's my turn to have fun!” the voice boomed inside of Flo's head and then a fourth dick sprouted from her crotch and expanded in size and made it the entire distance to the door! The new cock made a trail of pre-cum from the bed to the door as it expanded and then it pushed against Melody's neat little bikini clad bottoms. Melody looked very similar to Song, one could tell she they were sisters. Though Melody was taller, skinnier and less busty than her little sister and she wore a green little bikini set on!

The most recent cock had grown much larger in size than the other three, it was easily eight feet in length! Florence were powerless to stop it, she had been silenced and could barely even move. It felt like being stuck in swimming pool filled to it's entirety with jelly!

“I... please take me!” Melody got completely taken by it, she had done a complete out of character one-eighty! The hyper-sized cock was absolutely gigantic and she wanted it! The eight feet long mast was an entire foot in width as well! The cock let out powerful mind bending pheromones which had brainwashed poor Melody! The curse pierced Melody's pussy then womb with very little effort, there was hardly any resistance despite the shaft's enormity! Melody's poor stomach was made to bulge, the shape of the monster dick-head and shaft inside was discernible!

“Nnnnh! I love this! I love being in control, you should just stay in the background and let me do everything, like all the time!” the curse's voice echoed!

Florence tried to regain control, but to no avail! The cock had Melody in a trance. It moved by itself shrinking and growing in size as it retained its rigidness as it pounded away at Melody's insides with it's demonic length! Melody were forced to have orgasm after orgasm, she got sent into an involuntary cycle of pleasure!

Florence felt the pleasure, the cock were attached to her after all. No matter how much she got absorbed by the pleasure she knew how wrong this all was, the curse was raping poor Melody! And if she would've able to stop it, if she would've been able to do anything she'd try it!

“Here we go! Have some elvish babies!” The Curse screamed inside of Florence's head the moment it bloated Melody's tummy massively! she got a belly both bigger and rounder than both her sister and Rachel! Melody came soo hard she passed out and only then did that cock shrink in size... and then Florence's body felt lighter! The curse had lost some of its grip and Florence was once again able to move. Florence shrunk all over her cocks and balls away, and while it was faint Flo thought she could hear the curse laughing at her.

Sometime during everything Song and Rachel had fallen asleep clinging to each other's big cum-stuffed tummies while snoozing. Florence over to the passed out Melody on shaky legs and used a levitation spell to move the knocked out girl to one of the empty beds. Melody was sleeping soundly with a goofy expression on her face for someone who just moments earlier had her insides involuntary rutted by a hyper-cock!

Florence used a restoration spell to reduce the gaping her pussy was doing some, not all the way since having some of that cum leak back out would be a good thing. “Geeze... I'm so sorry about this...” Florence gently patted Melody's swollen belly... she wonder how many babies all this cum will make you pregnant with... she was however powerless to stop it, the fertilization was already in full effect. Flo's virility being completely off the charts!

Florence wrote a note for them detailing the nature of her magical virility, how all three of them will give birth to elvish babies in just a months time. Florence used her adventurer profession as her excuse for being absent when they'd wake up, when in reality Florence was terrified of taking responsibility, especially for girls that unwilling girls her dick-curse made her rape... unfortunate girls like Melody! “Then again...” Florence thought, Melody did look content scratching that big belly of hers in her sleep with a goofy smile on her lips.

Florence got dressed in her regular robes and then left the room, shutting the door behind her gently to not wake any of the sleeping beauties up, then made it for downstairs. As Flo left the building she could feel her tummy growling. While she wanted to move on and not linger at the resort if she could help it but grabbing a little something to eat before she did wouldn't hurt right? She looked back and felt a clump of guilt in her stomach just as her tummy gurgled again. Florence got high metabolism because of her hyper cock curse.

Florence shouldered her rugsack and headed for the main inn where they had the cafeteria, “maybe just a sandwich or something?” she thought. Getting there the receptionist showed her the way to the cafeteria and following their direction she made it there. The restaurant had red and white checkered tile floor, red tables and small stools. It wasn't very crowded because the place was both huge and it wasn't exactly meal hours. Florence ordered 10 sandwiches from the nice lady behind the counter and they were all prepared and handed to her within less than five minutes.

Florence sat down close to the entrance, taking her hat off and setting it down on the stool right beside her and then nommed away on the sandwiches. “These cheese, ham and tomato sandwiches are nice,” she thought as she munched.

Suddenly Flo saw two adventurer types enter the cafeteria. One was a tall green orc with a long black ponytail and otherwise he was bald, he wore black armor with spiked shoulder guards and by his side there was a much shorter kemonomimi girl in a brown robe, she had brown hair, brown eyes, some seriously big curves, a horse-tail coming our of her rear and pointy ears much like Florence but hers were shorter.

They soon spotted the eating elven-girl and then headed straight for her. “There you are... you're the princess from Alfnao right?!” The tall orc blurted loudly which made his companion pull on his much larger hand.

“I'm sorry for Dave's rudeness your majesty but we need your help,” the busty brunette said. “My name is Briesen and I'm a sister and this is Dave a warrior from the western orc tribes... we've been looking for the cursed princess from Alfnao...” Bri said in a much quieter tone but she got interrupted by Florence.

“Nnnnh,” she gestured at them to stop while, her mouth was still full. When she finally swallowed she said: “Stop right there! Alfnao? I'm exiled from there... they won't let me get you in there if that's what you're after.” Florence gave both of them a stern look, she had no interest in heading for there, none!

“I'm sorry you're majesty... but that's not at all why we're here,” Bri bowed. “Please! I beg of you to hear us out,” she continued. “It's about the witch who cursed you, the former court magician Esmeralda is said to have been spotted up north, you've got history with her and we just though we'd ask you to join us in apprehending her and earn a share of the bounty, maybe she could even reverse your curse, or mitigate it to some degree?” Bri tried.

Florence's ears and eyes perked up, this were indeed something that interested her. A chance at revenge, this was just the thing she had trained for. An opportunity like this was why she attended the Magi-Collage, albeit for a very short time... she was in!

“I want fifty percent of the price money then I'm down,” Florence greedily said knowing full well that these two had no chance at stopping a spell-caster without one of their own... and Florence is a relatively renown one at that!

“Great! Nice to have you onboard princess,” said Dave as he extended his large rough hand at her and Florence reluctantly shook it.

“Yes, it'll be an honor princess Farryn Innarre,” Bri said and bowed again. Neither of them seemed to get mad about her staking her claim on the largest cut out of the gold.

“Good... but one more thing,” Florence continued, “don't ever call med Farryn... and please don't use the Innarre name anywhere, I mean... it's kinda weird...” whenever someone used her birth name Flo felt uncomfortable. She would rather be called by the new name given to her by her human parents: Florence, or Flo for short. Florence finished her sandwiches with great appetite and her new-found companions also ordered something light, they had pretty much just finished a rather lengthy trip and something freshly made was much preferred over the dry provisions they had eaten while on the road.

After their quick meal they went down the hill headed for the stables. Dave and Briesen had a horse and carriage already rented for their journey and they had it stocked were for immediate departure. Florence climbed up and got inside the covered horse carriage when suddenly coming rushing down from the resort was Rachel! her muscular legs enabled her to run fast despite that big wobbling belly of hers!

“Florence! Florence! Come back!” She shouted, “we're not mad... I mean... I'm not and Song's not... Melody maybe might be a little miffed but... we can work things out!” it was just her, the other two didn't have the physique to come running after her so soon after having their bellies pumped full of cum.

“I... I'm sorry! No can do! I have to... I have to go and save the world, yeah! There's an evil witch and it's urgent!” Florence formed her hand into a cone and shouted through them to make her voice carry farther. “I... I'll come back to visit you guys later when I can and see you and the babies, okay?!” Florence continued to shout, though that part was a lie... a promise she had made several times in the past... and never once kept. Florence is constantly on the move visiting new places.

Rachel had slowed as she got closer down and when Florence made her promise. “Really? you mean that?” she asked.

“I mean it,” Florence kept lying, knowing full well she couldn't return her libido would go even more out of control if she moved in with them. However much she'd want to settle down she wouldn't be able to, her curse would make sure of that even if her libido wouldn't... she'd knock up every willing and unwilling woman in town and get driven out... or worse!

“I'll tell the others... oh!” Rachel had made her way all the way to the carriage and gave Florence a note, a small folded piece of paper. “This is the name of our town and my address... come by when you can,” she said then left waving her goodbyes cheerfully and Florence gave her a forced smile in return.

“You lied to her didn't you...” said Bri, she were sensitive at picking up on those things.

“I did...” Florence muttered and for the first time ever she had two companions who already knew about her curse and understood. They rode out of there soon after and made their way up north. Their destination: The Gray-Dark Mountains!


End file.
